


You lied to me

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bonding, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Stiles Stilinski Cooks, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: “If everyone’s ready, let’s get started. Hello, welcome. I am chef Rajesh, and I will be your instructor for the evening. A few things before we get started, as your comfort and well-being is very important to us.”Derek just smiled endearingly at Stiles’ pouting face while the chef listed off the do’s and don’t’s of the kitchen. He seemed to get a little concerned when his comments about not running with a knife had half the pack glance at Stiles. To be fair, Stiles would probably only stab Derek right now, so the rest of the pack was safe.Still, it’d probably kill the mood of the evening.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 21
Kudos: 788





	You lied to me

**Author's Note:**

> Is it the weekend yet? Can it please be the weekend. Work is exhausting.

“You lied to me,” Stiles groused, slouching in his seat grumpily while they waited for the evening to start. “You said we were going to dinner.” 

“We are going to dinner,” Derek informed him easily, standing beside him and finishing up with tying the apron around his waist. 

“You didn’t mention we’d have to _make_ our dinner before we could _eat_ it!” Stiles insisted, turning to glare at him.

“We’re here to have fun and bond with the pack,” Derek said, kissing his temple while sitting down. “Stop acting like this is a tragedy.” 

“This _is_ a tragedy,” Stiles said, dismayed. “Have you _seen_ Scott in a kitchen? He’s gonna set the place on fire.” 

“Hey!” Scott called back from across the room, letting Kira help him tie off the back of his own apron. “I only set the kitchen on fire that _one_ time!” 

Stiles motioned emphatically at him, still staring at Derek, as if to say, “See? _See_?! You’ve doomed us all!” 

Derek rolled his eyes, letting his arm drape across the back of Stiles’ chair while they waited for everyone to get organized. He hadn’t really known what to expect when Boyd had told him he and Erica had gone to a cooking ‘event’ and that it would be a good bonding experience for the pack, but he was actually kind of into it. 

The booking he’d made ensured it would only be the pack present, and it was all hands-on cooking from start to finish. They would make an appetiser, a main course, and a dessert. Derek had brought some wine and beer—sadly the regular kind, so only Allison, Lydia, Kira and Stiles really benefited from it—and now they were just waiting to start. 

It hadn’t been hard convincing most of the pack to come along. Isaac had been more into it than Allison, who’d already been excited herself, so that had been easy to pull off. Lydia had agreed to come because Allison was going, and Derek had used her to bully Jackson and Ethan into agreeing to show up. Malia hadn’t really cared either way, so long as she got free food, and despite not having invited him, Peter ended up showing up because Malia had. Kira had been forced to wear Scott down, and if Scott went, Liam was an easy sell. And wherever Liam went, Mason followed. 

Chris, Parrish, Melissa and the sheriff had been surprisingly easy to invite, probably moreso because they were glad to be included—though Derek suspected the sheriff was also eager for food outside his diet. 

And of course, Boyd and Erica had been the ones to suggest it, so all in all, a really good turnout with the entire pack. 

The only one who hadn’t been told was Stiles, mostly because Derek knew he loathed having to work for his food. Stiles was an excellent cook, Derek had been lucky enough to eat some of his food many times in the past. The problem was: Stiles was lazy. He’d rather order in or buy ready-made food from the supermarket as opposed to cooking something himself. 

Derek knew he wouldn’t want to do this because he’d have to work for his food, but he hadn’t wanted him to miss out. Besides, Derek hadn’t lied, they _were_ going out to dinner. He might’ve just neglected to mention they’d have to _make_ said dinner. 

When everyone had their aprons on and were milling around waiting to start, the chef who’d been at the other end of the kitchen with his helpers clapped his hands and moved towards them, smiling brightly. 

“If everyone’s ready, let’s get started. Hello, welcome. I am chef Rajesh, and I will be your instructor for the evening. A few things before we get started, as your comfort and well-being is very important to us.” 

Derek just smiled endearingly at Stiles’ pouting face while the chef listed off the do’s and don’t’s of the kitchen. He seemed to get a little concerned when his comments about not running with a knife had half the pack glance at Stiles. To be fair, Stiles would probably only stab Derek right now, so the rest of the pack was safe. 

Still, it’d probably kill the mood of the evening. 

Stiles’ expression shifted into something a bit more interested when the chef listed off their planned meals for the evening, even though he shot his father an annoyed look halfway through since most of it wasn’t part of his diet. 

Derek was pleased, at any rate. It all sounded really good, and considering he hadn’t been able to choose the dishes—they had a set menu, with only specific substitutions for allergies, which nobody here had—he was glad it all sounded like stuff they’d enjoy. 

He’d signed them up for the Italian class, so they would be splitting off into two groups to make their appetizers, which included a toasted crostini and a light salad. Dinner was going to include freshly-made pasta—that _they_ would make from scratch, which Isaac and Allison seemed _thrilled_ about—and would consist of goat-cheese and pancetta ravioli. Dessert was some kind of dark chocolate pudding, Derek not having quite caught the name of it, but it sounded delicious. 

Stiles seemed at least a _bit_ happier by the time they were told to stand and _carefully_ grab some knives before spreading out around the large kitchen island. It was laid out a little bit further from their dining area, so it would allow them to cook and eat in two separate places. 

The chef gave them all instructions, and Stiles and Derek ended up on the salad side of the table. Stiles grabbed a small red onion, cutting off both ends, then splitting it in half so he could chop it as instructed. The chef seemed surprised to see how well he handled a knife, considering the looks he’d gotten about running with one. 

“You’re exceptionally good at that,” the chef said, standing behind Stiles while he used the back of his knife to slide the chopped onion off his cutting board. “Do you have culinary experience?” 

“Only if cooking for his old man every day since he was twelve counts,” the sheriff called from the other end of the table. 

“A good son,” the chef said, patting Stiles’ shoulder lightly once. 

That seemed to soften the last of Stiles’ annoyance at being duped, and Derek smiled when he noticed Stiles start to get more into it as the night progressed. They had to wait for the crostinis to bake, so they started on the pasta dough, which Stiles was _really_ into because they had to use their hands. He and Erica were amazing at rolling it out and filling the little ravioli, and Derek was glad he seemed to be having fun. 

They weren’t done with the pasta by the time the appetizers were done, but the chef wanted them to eat while it was still warm so he made them pause and wash their hands before sitting down to eat their first course. 

Derek watched Stiles bite into the crostini, and he could distinctly spot the way he was absorbing the recipe in his brain, because he clearly enjoyed it. Derek was positive he’d know how to make the pasta too, because Stiles seemed thrilled at the flavour profile and they hadn’t even tried it yet. 

“You’re forgiven, by the way,” Stiles said once they were back at their pasta-making stations, carefully folding the pasta over itself to make the ravioli. “For lying. I forgive you.” 

Derek let out a small laugh and leaned over to kiss his temple. “Thank you. I’m glad you’re having fun.” 

“It’s different like this,” Stiles said, looking around at the pack, who were all talking and laughing while half of them finished the ravioli and the other half started on the dessert. “Before, it was always just me making dinner for my exhausted dad. It felt like something I had to do, because I wasn’t useful in any other way and I just wanted one thing I could take off his plate, you know? It’s why I’ve always associated dinner with a chore. But this... it’s fun. Cooking with other people is fun.” He glanced at Derek. “Maybe we can do this more often. At home, I mean. I think if you and I cooked together, it would feel... well, less like a chore and more like something we were doing together.” 

Derek smiled, bumping his hip gently. “I used to cook with my mom all the time, and I really miss it. I think it’d be great if we could start cooking together. And the good news is if we make too much food, we can always bring some to your dad, make sure he’s staying healthy.” 

Stiles seemed to really like that idea, and when he leaned over to kiss Derek, chef Rajesh told them to stop procrastinating on their ravioli or nobody would have any dinner. 

Laughing, Derek obediently went back to rolling out pasta for Stiles to fill, glad that he’d tricked his boyfriend into coming. 

He hadn’t lied, but he _had_ tricked him. He would admit that. 

And considering what had come out of it, he wasn’t at all sorry. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
